1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy and, more particularly, to a block (or building block) assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional block assembly in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 1 comprises at least two blocks 1 detachably connected with each other. Each of the blocks 1 includes a box-shaped main body 11 having a bottom provided with a receiving space 13, at least one connecting knob 12 formed on a top of the main body 11, a plurality of positioning rails 15 formed on a peripheral wall of the receiving space 13 of the main body 11, and at least one positioning piece 14 located in the receiving space 13 of the main body 11. Thus, when the blocks 1 are connected, the connecting knob 12 of a first one of the blocks 1 is inserted into the receiving space 13 of the main body 11 of a second one of the blocks 1, and is clamped between the positioning piece 14 and at least one of the positioning rails 15 of the second one of the blocks 1. However, the connecting knob 12 of the first one of the blocks 1 and the positioning piece 14 of the second one of the blocks 1 are connected by a point-to-point connection so that the connecting knob 12 of the first one of the blocks 1 is easily loosened from the positioning piece 14 of the second one of the blocks 1, and the blocks 1 are easily detached from each other.